the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
The GEM of 99
The GEM of 99 (formerly known as GEM99Show) is a commentator who started in 2011. He was known to be hostile and angry in some of his commentaries, most notably his video on Gibbontake. GEM is also known for many lies he made up to cover up his personal life and create a publicity stunt. After posting one last solo commentary and getting an update from other commentators about what happened since the backlash of the tri-op commentary with Illiniguy34 and Chirprocks, GEM left the CC in 2018 and grew tired of the drama and mistreatment he's been though. Controversy GEM is known for having lied multiple times to cover up his personal life. The first lie was when he claimed having a fake girlfriend named Megan The Skunk. Followed by GEM going through West Nile Virus and soon fell into a coma. This was an attempt for him to get commentators attention and show that hopefully give them a chance to work with him. Though the results were minor, GEM settled in for one last meaningful commentary on 6t76t and go out as "a devoted commentator with heart and loads of potential quits after a painful disease." Ever since dirtbikeredden made a commentary on him, GEM grew irritated at a false acquisition of being a "shitty friend", he began his next stunt and the lie that he'll ultimately regret in later years. The second lie is when he created a fake anti-commentator user named "QueerCross" where GEM has QueerCross stir up controversy and hopes that he'll get a chance to work with major commentators with the situation calls for his help. After he accidentally claimed that QueerCross has nude pictures of her to The Masked Starmaker during a Skype call, Starmaker set up a call with Chaotic Paladin and offered to track QueerCross down. This led to GEM scrapping the entire plan as soon as possible without giving away too much clues. Eventually, Evan Yeagy and few others confronted to GEM about it in a group call where GEM gave in and admit to the whole ruse. After the call, GEM went to exile with only Illiniguy34 on his side to comfort him. Soon, he earned trust from new commentators and encouragement to make a comeback which led to GEM returning to the CC and hopes to earn redemption and clean up for his past decisions. Despite the minor positive welcome, GEM wasn't going to open up on his personal life. With Illiniguy telling him to seek therapy making matters worse to him. The third and final lie, GEM tells Illiniguy and Chirprocks that he's been having "CC voices in his head" and claims that his mother and cousin are helping him, just so he can get them to not worry about it as much. Just days away from the tri-op being uploaded, Illiniguy has a serious talk with GEM about when he's getting his therapy and who is his therapist. GEM grew very nervous and tries to cover up once again. After the cold reality sank in, he decided to be honest and told Illiniguy that it was a lie. Before he could even tell Illiniguy everything about his life, GEM went to his second exile and stayed away from CC in 2017, following a major fallout with Illiniguy34 and Chirprocks that resulted in what he considered to be his abandonment. In 2018, GEM finally confesses about his personal life to anyone in Discord. He told SpaceGuru5, UTubeDude2, Sketch TB and a few others that he is done lying and doesn't want to lose another friend from another lie again. By 07/25/2018, He posted a video update where he talks about himself and why he doesn't make videos as much anymore. He's a mild slacker still living with his overbearing mother and not having much time, space and freedom with his videos inside his only home. GEM has never lied about himself or planned anything ever since, though some commentators still don't believe he's changed for the better. Avatars * Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Main * Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) (Retired) * Matt (Death Note) (Retired) * Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) (Retired) * Nagito Komaeda (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) Main People he commentated on * Alex Majewski (A.K.A. goldengun5980/altairthecoldkiller1/1altairthecoldkiller) * Jls0074 * Poe8100 * Musicradio77 * Guptill89 * TOGProfessor * Silence Apple * Brittany Bratton * Gibbontake (Co-op with JustCallMeHenry) * Jason Murray Jr. * 6t76t * TheGRVofLightning * BIRD of Destiny * Craztnesfanboy2 (Co-op with Mills Kohai and The Masked Starmaker) * MrConnman123 (Co-op with Pxstelpeach) * Dragoonstuck (Co-op with 6t76t) * Cinematic Venom (Co-op with Illiniguy34 and Chirprocks) People he co-op'd with * JustCallMeHenry * Mills Kohai * The Masked Starmaker * Pxstelpeach * 6t76t * Illiniguy34 * Chirprocks People who commentated on him * TOGProfessor (five times) * NextGWSMan * Dirtbikeredden (privated, reuploaded) * Scarlet Otaku * HalfBoiledHero (twice) * Mills Kohai (twice) * ClayPot * Doodletones (twice) * JustCallMeHenry * Stamarin Stars Trivia *The name "ReGEMgade" came from a main character of a scraped comic book series called "GEM of 99" Gem developed some time around 2005 or 2006. The story centers around a lone wolf in a quest for possession of the ultimate powers from 99 gods that created the universe in the beginning. The intro of the plot differs. It begins with the protagonist with the Gem. It opens with the protagonist as an orphan in search of the Gem. He would go on a quest on his own or with a group of friends. Villains and story arc never got off the ground due to the uncertainity of a opening he's ok with, ultimately leading to it's cancellation. The name is the word "Renegade" with "Gem" around "ne." Representing the protagonist's lack of faith in religion and trust from strangers and his determination to find the Gem/become a god. *The CMVs (Commenator Music Videos) were one of Gem's ideas to bring some entertainment into the community. NastyMeltedVanilla is secondary channel with a persona to bring CMVs to commentators on their birthdays at the request of their choice of avatar and song with lyrics. The ultimate surprise was for NastyMeltedVanilla to reveal "herself" as Gem all along after "she's" made enough subscribers and earned a place in the CC. Due to lack of interest and feedback, Gem sees no reason to continue to expand CMV's into recent feuds and drama stories. It is unknown what the fate of NastyMeltedVanillaReturns channel is. *Gem's idea of "CC of the Week" was inspired by political satire drawings and wanted to poke fun with current events on Twitter for fun. After a concerned discussion with Sketch TB on Discord server, Gem cancelled it entirely to calm his nerves. That and there was little reception he earned with the pictures. *Gem has a habit to Role Play and look at commentators as certain avatar he sees fit to their personality and events they've been through. While commentators choose their avatars without a thought, Gem cautiously picks one character closest to him from one show/comic/anime at a time. Sometimes with help from previous friends. Though he uses Nagito as his only main avatar nowadays, he continues to look for more fitting avatars to this day. Some say that role playing is the best way to get his attention. *"Dusty Nothing" is a term coined by Gem to describe a commentator "who's nothing worth of shit. It's the kind of commentator you watch with a blank face and get nothing out of it." A mediocre and hated commentator doesn't fit in the term since he say's "Shitty commentators don't count because they are SOMETHING to talk about." The term came from a commentator named Dustin Miller, where GEM watched his videos and left the computer screen emotionless and said "That was a waste of time..." He was baffled when commentators commentate on him, thinking how anyone could ever make a commentary on a commentator who's nothing. Gem wished that the term caught on in the CC. With very few commentators ever acknowledging it, let alone go along with the joke. Category:2012 Category:Male Commentators Category:Commentators